Anything
by ouranandsuzakulover68
Summary: Chad will do anything to get Sonny back. Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance, American Idol, Kiss a Girl, or 1, 2, 3 ,4.**

**Italics=thoughts**

**Bold=lyrics**

Chad couldn't believe he was doing this.

_But Sonny did say that she likes singing._

As much as he didn't want anyone to know about his secret passion, Sonny was worth revealing that he loved to sing, and he hated Zac Efron because he beat him out for a part in High School Musical. He was going to tell her that he loved singing and was asking for her opinion about staging a version of High School Musical about Ryan and Kelsi(He liked them the most).

Flashback

He made up his mind as he walked over to Sonny, "Hey Sonny."

"Hi Chad."

"Look," He looked into his girlfriend's eyes, hoping that she wouldn't assume that he was cheating on her or something," I have to tell you something."

"I knew it, you're leaving me for someone else aren't you? I hate you!" Sonny kicked him in the crotch and walked off.

_She took that well._

He clutched his aching crotch and walked back to his dressing room with people from So Random passing by and laughing. When he got back to his dressing room and took his hand off. He looked at the blood on his hand and said,"She can really kick hard when she wants to."

End Flashback

That break up was why he was going to try to win her heart again by singing for her and possibly embarrassing himself in front of a huge crowd.

"_Here goes nothing."_

"Our first person to audition is Chad Dylan Cooper." Simon Cowell said.

"Wait, from Mackenzie Falls?" Randy Jackson asked.

"Yes."

"Why is he auditioning for American Idol?" Paula Abdul asked.

"_I thought his career was already great."_

Chad walked in and said," Hi, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I'll be singing 'Kiss a Girl' by Keith Urban."

The music started and Chad began to sing,

**To kiss and tell**

**It's just not my style**

**But the night is young**

**And it's been a while**

**And she broke my heart**

**Broke it right in two**

**And it's fixing time**

**But I'm feeling like I'm finally ready to**

**Find, find somebody new**

**I wanna kiss a girl**

**I wanna hold her tight**

**And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight**

**Don't want to go too far just to take it slow**

**But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world**

**I wanna kiss a girl**

"That's enough to help us make our decision." Simon stopped Chad.

Chad awaited his final judgment.

"Now I don't mean to be rude," Simon started. Chad's heart sank when he heard those words.

"But that was the best thing I've ever heard."

"I guess we'll see you on American Idol."

American Idol

"Season 8 will soon be underway. The 9 Contestants that made it are the following:

Adam Lambert

Kris Allen

Alexis Grace

Michael Sarver

Danny Gokey

Allison Iraheta

Lil Rounds

Scott McIntyre

Jorge Nunez

And the 4 advancing from the wild card round are

Jasmine Murray

Megan Joy

Matt Giraud

And finally, after much debate, the last finalist is… Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Chad breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that he was selected.

So Random Set

The whole cast was watching American Idol when they announced the finalists.

"…Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"What?!" The entire cast yelled.

Chad got on stage for the first round and before he sang, he yelled out,"I'm going to dedicate every performance to Sonny Monroe because I want her to know that even she doesn't, I still care for her." He stopped talking and the song started. Sonny didn't hear the rest of the show until they announced the contestants that were being eliminated. She listened for Chad's name, but he wasn't eliminated.

Top 3

Mackenzie Falls had been trying to film without Chad while he was on American Idol, but they found that it was impossible without him. Luckily, their DVD sales sky rocketed with his appearance on American Idol. He had made it to the top 3, along with Adam and Kris. After they all preformed, they waited to see who would be eliminated.

"It was a hard choice, but we've decided to eliminate Kris."

The cast of So Random complained except for Sonny. She didn't know what to think, but she couldn't deny that she was happy for Chad.

The Next Day

Sonny was in her room and just woke up. She didn't expect Chad to be back so early, but there he was in her room.

"Chad."

"Sonny."

The two stared at each other before Chad pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. They broke off to get some oxygen and Sonny started to unbutton his shirt. He smiled and pulled the shirt she wore to sleep off and she blushed because she hadn't worn a bra. Chad merely smiled and started kissing down her body while pulling down her pants. He stopped right before he reached her breasts and pulled away.

Sonny whimpered and looked up at him, "Don't stop."

Chad smirked, knowing he was in control, and slid his hands over her breasts and pinched her nipples, evoking a moan. He rubbed his hand against her soaked panties. He slowly slid his hand into them and slowly inserted a finger and started pumping it in and out.

Sonny woke up with a start. She looked down under her covers and saw her wet pants and her hand still in them. She sighed; she never knew how much Chad meant to her until he left.

Chad paced around his room. He was stressing out about the final performance, something he wasn't used to.

"I'm facing off against Adam, but I am Chad Dylan Cooper so I might have a better shot at winning."

The Final

Adam won the coin toss and he decided to go first. It was Chad's turn and he walked out to the stage.

**1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4**

**Give me more lovin' than I've ever had**

**Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad**

**Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not**

**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad**

**Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you**

**I love bein' around you**

**You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4**

**There's only one thing to do**

**Three words for you I love you**

**There's only one way to say**

**Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you**

Sonny watched the performance from the front row and was amazed by Chad. Chad looked out over the crowd and his eyes lit up when he spotted Sonny. He started walking closer to her while he sang. Finally, when he was at the end of his song, he was standing in front of Sonny.

**I love you **

Chad ended his song looking at Sonny. Chad walked off the stage amidst huge applause.

The End of the Show

"Ladies and gentlemen, your season 8 American Idol is……. Adam Lambert!"

Sonny knew that Chad must have been devastated by losing, but remembered that he had done this for her.

Afterwards

Chad was finished with all of the interviews he had that night and was walking to his car. When he got there, he was surprised to see Sonny waiting for him there.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?"

"I just want to apologize for breaking up with you; I should have listened to you longer. But I hope that we can start dating again."

"Who said we ever stopped?" Chad asked. Sonny smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I think I deserve more than that."

"We just started dating again, don't push it."

"Fine." Chad looked disappointed.

"That sad face isn't going to work."

"Will it make you try out for the part of Kelsi in my version of High School Musical?"

"Maybe. Just maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance, the Suite Life on Deck, I Gotta Go My Own Way by Vanessa Ann Hudgens, Second Chance by Shinedown, Never Say Never by the Fray, or Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato.**

"Wow, this is amazing!" Sonny said when she walked onto the SS Tipton.

"Yeah, Chad, I've got to admit that this is pretty cool." Nico said.

"Oh! A spa! I know where I'm going." Tawni walked off by herself.

Two girls walked by the cast of So Random, "See you guys later." Nico and Grady went off to flirt with them.

"It won't be fun hanging with you." Zora walked off.

"Looks like we're all alone." Chad wrapped a hand around Sonny's waist and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey, are you Sonny Monroe?" Sonny turned around to see the speaker.

"Darn it." Chad muttered.

"Who are you?" Chad asked.

"I'm Zack, and that's Cody." Two identical boys appeared.

"But you only need to remember my name." Zack winked at Sonny.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Depends, is it working?"

"Hey, do you know who I am?" Chad spoke up.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Yeah, so Sonny's with me." He put a protective arm around Sonny.

"Chad, don't be mean to him." Sonny smacked Chad in the head.

"No, it's his fault." Cody said.

"Shut up man, I've almost got her." Zack nudged Cody.

"Ow!"

"Oh, are you okay?" Sonny ran over to Cody.

"I'm fine."

"Hey you better stop flirting with Sonny." Chad told Zack.

"Why?"

"Because I'm dating her."

"I haven't heard that yet."

"Yeah, well, we've been keeping it a secret."

"I think you're just jealous."

"That's it." Chad tackled Zack into the hot tub.

"What is going on?"

Mr. Moesby looked at Zack grabbing onto Chad's hair.

"Zack, what are you doing?"

"It's not my fault."

"I shall be the judge of that." He helped Chad out of the hot tub.

"I'm sorry Mr…"

"Cooper."

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper." He said in his high voice.

"Yeah, and this kid's dead!" He tried to grab Zack's shirt, but Mr. Moesby grabbed onto both of them.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Cooper?"

"This kid was hitting on my girlfriend."

"It was working too."

"Why would she date some kid on a cruise ship when she could have the king of drama?"

"You tell me."

"I'm going to kill you, you know that right?"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me."

"Mr. Cooper, I'll deal with Zack, you just enjoy the rest of your cruise." Mr. Moesby came in.

"Fine, come on Sonny." There was no reply. "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know."

Sonny was in her cabin, which she was sharing with Chad. She heard yelling outside and hoped that it wasn't Chad and Zack. She was flipping through a magazine when the door opened and Chad stumbled in with Zack trying to choke him.

"Sonny!" They said in unison.

"This isn't what it looks like." Cad said.

"It looks like you guys are fighting over me."

"Then it is what it looks like."

"I can't believe you're fighting this little kid." Sonny said.

"I'm not that little." Zack shot back.

Sonny looked at him and he said, "Call me little if you want." In a dreamy voice.

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

"What?" Chad said.

"Let me say it in a way you'll understand."

**I gotta say what's on my mind**

**Something about us, doesn't seem right these days**

**Life keeps getting in the way**

**Whenever we try, somehow the plan, is always rearranged**

**It's so hard to say, but I got to do what's best for me**

**You'll be okay**

**I've got to move on and be who I am**

**I just don't belong here, I hope you understand**

**We might find our place in this world someday**

**But at least for now, I gotta go my own way**

**What about us? **

**What about everything we've been through? Chad sang.**

**What about me?**

**You know I never wanted to hurt you**

**And what about me?**

**What am I supposed to do?**

**I gotta leave but I'll miss you.**

Sonny walked out of the cabin before the song was finished.

"I don't need you." Chad snapped.

**My eyes are open wide**

**By the way, I made it through the day**

**I watch the world outside**

**By the way, I'm leaving out today**

**I just saw Haley's comet she waved**

**Said "Why you always running in place?"**

**Even the man in the moon disappeared**

**Somewhere in the stratosphere**

**Tell my mother, tell my father**

**I've done the best I can**

**To make them realize this is my life **

**I hope they understand**

**I'm not angry, I'm just saying**

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

"This is why you were the runner up on American Idol." Zack said.

Chad walked out to the Fiesta Deck and heard Sonny singing.

**I throw all of your stuff away**

**  
Then I clear you out of my head**

**  
I tear you out of my heart**

**  
And ignore all your messages**

**  
I tell everyone that we are through**

**  
Cause I'm so much better without you**

**  
But it's just another pretty lie**

**  
Cause I break down**

**  
Every time you come around**

So how did you get here under my skin

**  
Swore that I'd never let you back in**

**  
Should've known better**

**  
Then trying to let you go**

**  
Cause here we go go go again**

**  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit**

**  
Something about you is so addictive**

**  
We're falling together**

**  
You think that by now I'd know**

**  
Cause here we go go go again**

You never know what you want

**  
And you never say what you mean**

**  
But I start to go insane**

**  
Every time that you look at me**

**  
You only hear half of what I say**

**  
And you're always showing up too late**

**  
And I know that I should say goodbye**

**  
But it's no use**

So how did you get here under my skin

**  
Swore that I'd never let you back in**

**  
Should've known better**

**  
Then trying to let you go**

**  
Cause here we go go go again**

**  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit**

**  
Something about you is so addictive**

**  
We're falling together**

**  
You think that by now I'd know**

**  
Cause here we go go go again**

And again and again and again

**  
I threw all of your stuff away**

**  
And then I cleared you out of my head**

**  
And I tore you out of my heart**

So how did you get here under my skin

**  
Swore that I'd never let you back in**

**  
Should have known better**

**  
Then trying to let you go**

**  
Cause here we go go go again**

**  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit**

**  
Something about you is so addictive**

**  
We're falling together**

**  
You think that by now I'd know**

**  
Cause here we go go**

Here we go again

**  
Here we go again**

**  
Should've known better**

**  
Then trying to let you go**

**  
Cause here we go go go again**

**  
Again and again and again and again**

**  
Again and again and again and again**

Chad cleared his throat and started singing too.

**Some things we don't talk about**

**Rather do without, and hold the smile**

**Falling in and out of love**

**Ashamed and proud of, all the while**

**You can never say never**

**While we don't know when**

**But time and time again**

**Younger now than we were before**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Picture, you're the queen of everything**

**Far as your eye can see, under your command**

**I will be your guardian, when all is crumbling, **

**I'll steady your hand**

**You can never say never**

**While we don't know when **

**But time, and time again**

**Younger now than we were before**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**We're pulling apart, and coming together**

**Again and again**

**We're growing apart, but we pull it together**

**Pull it together, together again**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

Sonny walked up to Chad and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry, I won't."


End file.
